


Where My Holiness Goes

by thatgothlibrarian



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of surgery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Use of both "male" and "female" terms for genitalia, Vaginal Sex, trans!laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian
Summary: As they were nearing the end of dinner, Laurent reached his left hand across the small table and grabbed Damen’s, who turned his palm up to interlace their fingers. “It’s been six weeks,” Laurent said shyly, his cheeks starting to flush from more than wine. “I was thinking...I’ve been feeling a lot better for a few weeks now, and I even cleaned the house today without any issues. I called my doctor just to make sure, because the packet said 3-6 weeks and--” He swallowed and raised his eyes to meet Damen’s. His husband's eyes, so beautifully dark brown, widened momentarily and then softened as he realized Laurent’s intention, a hesitant smile quirking up the corners of his mouth.





	Where My Holiness Goes

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the self-fulfillment trans smut fic, because my crops were dying.  
> Thanks to the Capri Discord for the encouragement.
> 
> Title from the Depeche Mode song "Clean."

When Damen got home from work that evening, Laurent was waiting. Because he was technically still recovering from surgery, his supervisors at the university allowed him to telecommute, and as a professor, his schedule wasn’t as strict as Damen’s. So, he used some of his free time that day to cook one of Damen’s favorite meals, full of fresh greens and beans and olive oil, and to clean (although he was still careful).

“Babe, what’s all this?” Damen said as he took notice of his surroundings after taking off his shoes and coat.

“What, am I not allowed to pamper my husband?”

Damen chuckled. “Of course you are, but I know you, and you’re more sentimental than you let on.”

“Oh hush,” Laurent huffed, but Damen could never miss the fondness behind Laurent’s bite. “Why don’t we sit down for dinner. I’m sure you’ve had a long day.”

Laurent got up from their couch and met Damen where he was still frozen by the door. He lifted his hand to cup Damen’s left cheek, stroking his thumb across the dimple that appeared when Damen smiled. Laurent felt so lucky when those smiles were directed at him; no previous partners had ever made him feel like he was being bathed in sunlight like Damen could with just a smile. He directed Damen’s head down as he rose to meet him, brushing a soft kiss across his lips. Damen sighed as he wrapped his arms around Laurent’s lower back and nuzzled his nose into Laurent’s silky blond hair.

“I love you,” Damen whispered as he kissed Laurent’s temple.

“Who’s being sentimental now? Come, I made dinner and I won’t let it get cold.” And with that, Laurent took Damen’s hand and gently led him to their dinner table, already set with plates and food and wine. As they sat and ate, they fell into their routine of asking how each other’s day was, complaining about coworkers and deadlines and bureaucracy, and sharing their plans and ideas. It was all so terribly boring, but neither of them would have traded the boring domesticity for the world.

As they were nearing the end of dinner, Laurent reached his left hand across the small table and grabbed Damen’s, who turned his palm up to interlace their fingers. “It’s been six weeks,” Laurent said shyly, his cheeks starting to flush from more than wine. “I was thinking...I’ve been feeling a lot better for a few weeks now, and I even cleaned the house today without any issues. I called my doctor just to make sure, because the packet said 3-6 weeks and--” He swallowed and raised his eyes to meet Damen’s. His husband's eyes, so beautifully dark brown, widened momentarily and then softened as he realized Laurent’s intention, a hesitant smile quirking up the corners of his mouth.

“Damen, would you make love to me tonight?”

Damen got out of his chair so quickly the chair squeaked against the tile floor as it was scooted out of the way. He walked around the table and knelt at Laurent’s feet, reaching up to take his face into his hands. “Sweetheart, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you or strain you or stretch your scars or--” Laurent cut him off with a kiss. For a few weeks, they had started becoming intimate again as much as was allowed: Damen going down on Laurent, Laurent carefully straddling Damen and rubbing their cocks together, clumsy hands lazily petting in the mornings. But both knew they were beginning to crave more.

“Yes.”

Laurent felt himself being lifted out of the chair, quickly wrapping his legs and arms around Damen to keep from falling. Laurent could feel his cock starting to swell, and each step Damen took made his packer grind into his pubic bone. He gasped as he licked and sucked at Damen’s collarbone, needing to feel so much closer. Damen stopped with a quick moan when they reached outside their bedroom, pinning Laurent against the door. Laurent could feel Damen’s erection straining against his slacks, and Laurent felt him mutter a curse as Damen kissed and sucked and bit his neck, already leaving marks on his sensitive white skin.

Damen reached a hand up to rest on Laurent’s flat but muscular chest, thumbing a nipple through his shirt. Laurent couldn’t really feel it, but his smile down at Damen spoke volumes, and he heard himself starting to laugh through his gasps.

Damen moved his hand to open the door with a devious grin and they both quickly fell onto their mattress. They stopped for only a moment to look at each other and smiled as their mouths met so furiously that their teeth clacked. Damen knew that Laurent liked it soft and slow, even if he tried to rush, but that could wait for a moment. Laurent felt Damen’s tongue lick across the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, meeting Damen’s tongue with his own. Damen groaned and rocked his hips into Laurent when Laurent bit his bottom lip, taking it into his mouth. Laurent let go and whined, grinding his hips up to meet Damen, rubbing his packer into his cock. Right now, both of them were desperate, and started shedding clothes. Laurent reached his hands up to start unknotting Damen’s tie and the buttons of his shirt, only stopping the kiss to drag his lips and teeth and tongue across Damen’s chest and stomach, making Damen moan as he sucked on one nipple and then the other.

He dragged his nails over Damen’s muscular stomach after shucking off the shirt and started to undo the slacks, licking his lips when he saw that Damen hadn’t been wearing underwear as to not ruin the line of his tight-fitting slacks. When Laurent took Damen’s cock into his slender hand, Damen shivered and attacked Laurent’s mouth again, kicking off his slacks and socks. Damen sat back on his heels a bit and started to unbutton Laurent’s shirt. This, he took his time with, unwrapping his husband like a present. Their eyes never left one another’s as Laurent’s chest was revealed. Damen of course had seen it after the surgery, but they had both avoided the area while Laurent was healing. Now, Damen looked at Laurent with such loving fondness, and Laurent took one of Damen’s hands and placed it on his chest, his own hand tightly holding Damen’s over his heart.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Damen said, and Laurent felt tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes.

“I feel beautiful.” Damen had always made Laurent feel safe and comfortable and beautiful during sex, sensitive of when he didn’t want to be touched and when he did, but the way Laurent felt now, on his own, finally matched how he looked.

Damen couldn’t get his mouth and hands on Laurent’s chest fast enough, making Laurent gasp even though he had lost so much sensitivity. His nipples had always been incredibly sensitive, a favorite place for Damen to touch him, and even though he sacrificed that, he didn’t care. And evidently neither did Damen, palming one of Laurent’s pecs into one hand and thumbing the nipple while taking the other between his lips and teeth. Laurent looked at down at Damen as best he could while lying down, and the sight of his husband licking a stripe over one of his scars went straight to his cock. Damen had settled himself between Laurent’s thighs, and Laurent bucked up to meet Damen’s hard arousal.

“Damen, baby, please. I’ve missed you so much.” The last word turned into a moan as Damen moved his free hand down to firmly cup Laurent through his jeans. Laurent loved how hard he felt under Damen’s firm hands. Damen got the hint and dragged his tongue and lips down Laurent’s stomach, leaving a wet kiss under his bellybutton as he began unbuttoning his jeans. Laurent already felt like his packing underwear were soaked from how wet he was; the testosterone never quite gave him the dryness he was warned about. Damen bit the band of Laurent’s underwear and he groped him again. “You’re already so wet for me,” he said as he started tugging Laurent’s underwear off, “I can’t wait to feel how good it will be to finally have my cock back inside you.”

Laurent felt himself flush even more, so sure he was now pink all over. He let his legs fall open for Damen, who quickly placed Laurent’s thighs over his shoulders as he dipped his head down to Laurent’s wet heat. Damen had always sucked Laurent’s cock and licked his cunt like he was worshipping at an altar, never neglecting a single inch of skin. Laurent’s head lolled back as he felt Damen’s tongue run through his folds and tease his entrance, purposefully avoiding where Laurent most wanted him. Damen stopped for a moment, making Laurent raise his head to look. With his gaze locked on his husband’s, Damen flicked his tongue across the tip of Laurent’s cock before taking the growth into his mouth, creating a suction so good that Laurent bit his lip to keep his moans somewhat under control.

Damen bobbed his head up and down slightly, and then Laurent felt a finger enter him. Although it felt good, and Damen knew every spot to curl the tips of his fingers into, Laurent needed more, bucking his hips back onto Damen’s finger, gripping his thick, dark curls hard in his fingers. Laurent felt Damen moan around his cock as he gently thrust in another. Although Damen was being gentle with his soft thrusts and curls, Laurent hissed, and Damen took out his fingers to grab lube from their bedside table. After coating his fingers, he slowly entered Laurent again after getting the go-ahead. With the addition of lube, Damen could be a little rougher, a little harder, as he stimulated Laurent’s g-spot, making his back arch and his eyes roll back.

“Oh god, Damen, ungh, that feels so good,” Laurent gritted out as Damen added a third finger, never stopping his ministrations on Laurent’s cock. Laurent could feel himself getting close, grabbing Damen’s head with both hands as he rocked his cock against Damen’s tongue, fucking himself on Damen’s fingers. “You’re gonna make me come.” But Damen didn’t stop, and Laurent felt his back arch and his cunt tighten around Damen’s fingers as stars flashed behind his eyelids. Damen fucked and sucked him through it before gently sliding his fingers out.

As Laurent settled back into the pillows on their bed, chest heaving, he saw Damen reach back into the draw of their bedside table to grab a condom and more lube. Before Damen could open the condom, Laurent sat up and quickly took Damen’s cock into his mouth, making Damen grunt and throw a hand onto the headboard to support himself.

“Fuck, Laurent.” It had taken Laurent some time to get comfortable doing this, but once he did, he loved the effect it had on Damen. Damen always paid so much attention to his body, and Laurent felt he should have some of that returned. He sucked Damen slowly, looking up through his lashes to make eye contact as he reached to grab Damen’s balls. Laurent moaned around Damen’s cock, and he slid his mouth off with a pop, saliva dripping down his chin, continuing to gently pump his hand up and down. Laurent reached with his free hand to take the condom away from Damen, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on Damen’s cock, which looked so hard it must be painful. Laurent felt his own cock getting hard again, and he squeezed his thighs together and tilted his hips as Damen moved over his body.

They kissed softly, gently, sometimes barely touching lips, as Damen settled between his thighs and rubbed his cock against Laurent’s. They were both sighing and moaning softly, kissing lips and cheeks and noses and eyelids. Damen moved his mouth down Laurent’s jaw to kiss at his neck, and Laurent felt Damen finally enter him, gasping as he dug his nails into Damen’s ass. Damen raised up slightly to look at him as he started rolling his hips. He gradually built up the intensity of his thrusts, first pulling out slowly before slamming back in hard, and Laurent knew he would be sore and bruised but my god it felt so good. Damen’s body was rubbing against his cock with every thrust of his hips, and he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge as his hips met Damen’s thrust for thrust.

“Please, I’m so close,” Laurent begged. He rubbed his hands over his chest, feeling so happy in his own body and so loved. He then took Damen’s face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. “And after I come,” he whispered through his moans and gasps, “I want you to come on my chest.” Damen practically keened as he knelt up, moving one hand to push one of Laurent’s knees up to his shoulder and the other to rub his cock. It didn’t take long for Laurent to come a second time, Damen’s name on his lips, and the tightness around Damen’s cock brought him along with him shortly after. After holding on long enough to fuck Laurent through his orgasm, Damen pulled out, ripping off the condom and leaning over Laurent. He grunted Laurent’s name as their hands met on Damen’s cock, and his come striped Laurent’s chest. With their clean hands, they grabbed each other’s jaws and kissed as they came down, spent, and giggled contentedly between kisses.

Laurent nuzzled into Damen’s neck and pulled back to meet his gaze. “I love you. So much.”

After catching their breath and cleaning up, they kissed slowly until their bodies demanded more. “You know,” Laurent said, “the pamphlet forbade ‘strenuous activities’ until about six weeks. And Damianos, that wasn’t very strenuous for either of us.” After working Laurent slowly open with his fingers, Damen took his ass. “I need to feel you, skin to skin, and I need you to come in me.” This time, there was no softness, only the joy in each other’s bodies as skin met skin, moan met moan, names cried out in ecstasy as Damen collapsed over Laurent’s back after having come for the second time that night and Laurent the third. After kissing Laurent’s nape and spine, Damen got up and went to their bathroom once again for a wet, clean towel.

When he returned, Laurent was holding up a harness in one hand and a cock in the other. He met Damen’s eyes as he turned on the bullet vibe in the dildo.

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on tumblr @thatgothlibrarian, and feel free to message for my Discord! I'm also in the CaPri discord so you can hit me up there.


End file.
